


【乙女向】【银手x女V】镜中 Mirrors

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 强尼银手觉得你新接的委托很不靠谱，你们在去做任务的路上又吵了起来。到了任务地点，你发现任务目标居然和银手长得一模一样
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 7





	【乙女向】【银手x女V】镜中 Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> *第二人称，乙女向预警  
> *沙雕向，OOC，逻辑莫得，文笔辣鸡  
> *演员梗，有John Wick出场

“准备出门干活儿？”强尼“坐”在副驾驶位子上。当然他不是真的坐在那里，毕竟只是一个在你的芯片里游荡的赛博幽灵。

你白了他一眼：“不然怎么样，在公寓里看一边看电视上的垃圾节目，一边和你斗嘴，乖乖等死？”

强尼抱着手臂，嗤笑一声：“我只是觉得你新接的委托不太靠谱。那个目标——John Wick对吧？现在外面没有多少他的信息，只知道他是一个杀手，”他略带嘲讽地看了你一眼，接着说，“这么冒险的活儿，只有大名鼎鼎的V才会接。”

“我也觉得这次的委托有些冒险，”你轻叹口气，“我在来生酒吧接委托的时候，就感觉那个叫桑提诺的中间人不太靠谱，看起来比德克斯特·德肖恩还不靠谱。但是我没有办法，因为各种原因我现在急需用钱，只能多接点活儿——”

一不留神，你的车差点撞上前车后备箱。猛踩刹车时你忍不住朝强尼大喊：“你能不能消停一会儿？我被警察满世界通缉你就开心了？”

强尼仍自顾自地开口说道：“依我看，这个John Wick应该是个狠角色，桑提诺告诉你的，委托你做掉John Wick的那个神秘帮派‘组织’也不是善茬。这里头有大问题，说不定最后John Wick没死，送命的反而是你。”

“那又怎么样？至少算是战死的，怎么也比被你这个神经病慢慢侵蚀掉意识要好。”你瞪他一眼。

强尼摇了摇头：“得了吧，你要是这次死掉了，就会在海伍德区的哪个阴沟里腐烂发臭，没有人会记得你的大名和事迹，也就完不成你那个要‘成为夜之城大人物’的理想喽。”

“你没资格评价我的理想！”已经很接近目的地，你停车熄火，重重摔上了车门。

走向中间人提供的任务地点时，强尼的声音仍然阴魂不散：“我觉得你现在该做的不是拼命赚钱，而应该用你那点可怜的积蓄，在生命的最后几个月去扭扭街好好嫖上几次。”

你恨不得去芯片里掐死这个家伙：“你他妈给我闭嘴！！！”

中间人提供的暗杀地点是一个酒吧，你决定在吧台等待目标出现。目标还未现身，你要了杯酒以打发时间。

你点了一种叫“布尔什维克”的伏特加。“呦，想要革命的理想主义者啊，幼稚。”听到酒名后，强尼评价道。他“坐”在你旁边没人的高脚凳上，饶有兴致地看着你。

“难道你不是吗？”你反击，“炸了荒坂塔，就以为能解决一切问题，结果五十年过去了，世界还不是老样子？”

就在这时，你的扫描器告诉你，目标John Wick走进了酒吧大门。

虽然酒吧炫目的灯光把目标映得花花绿绿，但在老维给你装的高级义眼的帮助下，你一眼看清了目标——

他和住在你脑袋里的强尼·银手长得一模一样！不同之处在于John Wick没有强尼标志性的机械手臂，穿着一身在这个时代有些老土的西装，右手提着一把双管霰弹枪。

“你的目标居然和我长得一样，真是离谱，估计罗格也没有见过这么离奇的事情。”你从语气听出，强尼也感到十分惊奇。

“Shit，他和你真是一样！你是不是没死，专门来这里杀我啊？”由于过于激动，你不小心喊出了声，而且音量有点大。

酒吧里正在喝酒的、聊天的、看超梦的人都看向了你，包括你要暗杀的目标John Wick。

“她是赛博精神病吗？”“对着空气喊叫，看来病得不轻。”你听到有人议论。

完了，被当成赛博精神病不说，暗杀任务可能也要失败，你暗叫不好。

你在心里怒吼道：“强尼！！！我要宰了你！！”

（全文完）


End file.
